Back to Raxus
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: When The Jedi Knights are sent on a mission to Raxus to take care of Jedi Younglings, what will happen? My first Fanfic, better than summary, READ MY PROFILE FIRST, IT MAKES SO MUCH MORE SENSE! Takes place two weeks after Heroes on Both Sides. Luxsoka!
1. The Assignment

**This is my first Fanfic, so please no haters. I should warn you that I like to write stories, but I often never finish them. So if you give reviews I will continue. And even though I am an expert on Star Wars, constructive criticism is wanted! READ MY PROFILE FIRST! IT MAKES SO MUCH MORE SENSE!**

Chapter 1

I squirmed in my bed, attempting to fall asleep; with no prevail. I opened my eyes and groaned louder than I meant to. Because Sayda poked her head over the side of the top bunk and looked at me. She rubbed her eyes, "What the heck, Soka? I'm trying to sleep!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Sayda."

She flipped the hair on her bed-head. "Hey, I need my beauty sleep. So what's wrong?"

I raised the white marking over my right eye. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you squirming?" Sayda said with her arms crossed.

"Oh. . ." I faltered. "Ummmm." I started to fake snore.

"Soka!" Sayda yelled.

I groaned again. I had just gotten back from Raxus with Senator Amidala, it was painful! I hid in my room the entire time; talking to Sayda and Yoli on a hologram. But I had a problem. I haven't told Sayda (or anybody) about Lux. I tried not to interact with him at all (hence why I stayed in my room). But I eventually had to come out to prevent him from answering the front door for Cad Bane. Other than that, the only interaction I had with him was when he offered to take my luggage. I honestly hate guys that think girls can't do the simplest things. But I think I succeeded in scaring him, so that felt good. So why did I have a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach?

"Ummmm," I began. "We . . . We haven't had an assignment in a long time and, um, it gets boring around here." It wasn't a very convincing lie, but I stuck with it.

"Hey, things might be picking up soon?" Sayda said this hopefully, but I saw a flash of concern cross her face.

Then I heard Yoli's voice through the wall. "Will you guys shut up?"

I rolled over in my bed. "Goodnight Sayda."

"Goodnight Soka." Came Sayda's voice from above me.

"Wake up!" Yelled a girl's voice.

I was awake but my eyes weren't open. I recognized the voice to be Padmé's. "What do you want?" I moaned.

"The Council has summoned us, NOW GET UP!" Padmé ran back out of the room.

I rolled onto the floor and laid there for about five minutes. I finally summoned the strength to stand up and get dressed, though. I basically let Sayda drag me down the hall into the Council Room. Everyone was there. Windu, Shaak Ti, Aayla, Yoda, etc. My old master Anakin Skywalker was standing in the center of the room, and Rodi, Hazel, Padmé, Riyo, Layda, and Yoli were in the corner.

I stood next to Anakin and Sayda. I straightened up and said, "You summoned me my Masters?" Sayda and I said in unison.

"An assignment, we have for you." Yoda said.

"We are having some of the most force-sensitive younglings in the galaxy being sent to the Temple." Master Windu said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Anakin said. "What does this have to do with us?"

Mace glared at Anakin. "These younglings in particular are very powerful. And the Sith know of our plans to bring them here. So we need to find a distant planet to place them on while they can be trained by some of our best Jedi."

"And?" I asked, pressing on.

"We need Master Skywalker, The Holo Band, and The Jedi Knights to train them." Said Plo Koon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." I saw Riyo step in from the corner. "That's seventeen Jedi. Do we really need that many to take care of a couple of younglings."

"These younglings are very strong with the force. I believe they will present quite a challenge for you." Shaak Ti said in the accent of hers.

"Um, Masters. If you don't mind me asking, what planet will we be on?" Layda asked.

The Council exchanged looks. Finally, Master Windu spoke, "Raxus."

All of ours eyes widened, "WHAT!"

"Is there a problem, Master Tano?" Mace said glaring at me.

"Yes, there is a problem." I say, sounding a bit like a smart-alec. "You want us to take care of _Jedi_ on a _Seperatist_ planet. Wait, no. You want to take care of Jedi on Raxus. The Seperatist capitol! It's going to be crawling with battle droids, Seperatist senators, and maybe even Bounty Hunters! I just. . ." I caught myself. I was about to say I just got back from there.

"You just what? Master Tano?" Asked Kit Fisto.

I gulped. "I just. . . Don't, think it's been thought through." I rushed the words out.

"It has, you will be given a house to live in on an unpopulated part of the planet. The Jedi Knights, Anakin, and The Holo Band will be staying in a house together until the younglings have been trained." Said Obi-Wan.

I wanted to protest further, but Master Windu waved his hand dismissively. I reluctantly left the room.

"So, we finally get an assignment." Rodi said as the Jedi Knights walked through the halls of The Jedi Temple.

"Yay." I said halfheartedly. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice.

_What am I gonna do?_ I thought. _I can't run into Lux while I'm with the others._

"Master?" I small voice came from my left. I turned to see a Pantoran by the name of Riyo (who happened to be my Padawan). She was looking at me with concern.

"Yes my Padawan?" I cracked a smile.

"Um, are you alright, Master? You seem kind of unfocused." Riyo had stopped walking and crossed her arms.

I placed my frail hands on my hips, "And what makes you think that my young Padawan?"

"Well, you had a distant look in your eyes just now. You have been acting strange since you got back from Naboo with Senator Amidala, and now you're calling me your Padawan. What happened to Riyo?"

I bit my lip, but said nothing. Only Sayda and Yoli knew that I actually went to Raxus. The Naboo story was cover for anybody else that asked. _Why am I calling her 'My Padawan?'_ I thought.

"Oh," I said. "No reason. I'm just thinking about how dangerous this assignment is. And I'm calling you 'My Padawan' because I know you don't like it."

She uncrossed her arms. "Wow, really Master?"

I winked at her. "Do the boys really have to come with us?" Hazel groaned.

I sighed. "I don't want them there, either."

"I wish they would die off." Yoli said, cracking her knuckles.

I laughed, and we continued walking down the halls.


	2. On Our Way

**Here's the second chapter. Thank you so much for the review Dino Green, this chapter is for you! Please Read and Respond! And if you haven't read my profile yet, read it. Everything will make more sense if you do. Don't worry, you only have to read the first part of it. I'm rambling aren't I? Anyways, here's chapter 2 of "Back to Raxus." **

Chapter 2

_Sayda's POV:_

I knew something was bothering Ahsoka; I just couldn't tell what. I knew she was shaken up by the fact that she had to go to Raxus, (and the fact that she has to go back probably isn't making it any better) but I know something happened on Raxus. I just need to find out what.

_Ahsoka's POV:_

I almost had a panic attack. _I can't run into Lux with everybody there! Because Force knows I'm probably going to look for him. . . Eventually._ I took a deep breath. Then I spoke, "Hey, you guys go ahead, I need to go meditate." I respectfully bowed to them and practically ran to my quarters.

I walked into the room with my heart beating a mile a minute. As the door slid shut behind me, I fell onto my bed. I groaned into the mattress. _Maybe I could stay behind if I tell them I'm sick? _I thought hopefully. _No that won't work, then Hazel will want to stay behind to take care of me. _I groaned again.

I still didn't get it. Why would they need seventeen Jedi to take care of five or six younglings? I sat up in bed. I stared at the music player on my wrist. I pressed the button and listened to one of Riyo's songs.

The more I thought about going to Raxus, the more tired I became. I eventually closed my eyes and got some much needed sleep.

_Three Hours Later_

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Ahsoka!"

I shot up in bed and let out a cry of surprise. I whipped to the side and saw Hazel. "What do you want?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"We're leaving in thirty minutes! Get ready!" She dashed out of the room.

I fell back down in the bed. Hazel was a good friend, but she was crazy. I got up to pack; which was almost nothing. All I had was about two different pairs of my regular Jedi outfit.

I got up and left for the hangar bay. When I got there I found literally _everyone _waiting for me. The girls, Anakin, and Bly and his posse (ugh) all stood there. Bly walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey Sugar, you're running late. Why is that?"

I gave him a death stare. "You have three seconds to get your hand _off _of my shoulder." He didn't move.

"One."

"Bly, remove your hand." Said Griffin.

"Two."

"Bly. . ." Santori gulped; anxiety in his voice.

"Three!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned him down, and kneed him where no guy ever wants to be kicked. Even though he groaned, I flipped him onto the ground anyway.

"Okay! Okay! You win Ahsoka! Stop it!" Bly begged, clutching his shoulder.

I straightened and walked onto the ship with everybody else. I sat down in the pilot's seat and began punching in the coordinates for Mandalore. I leaned back in the chair as the stars flew by, looking like thin lines floating through space.

Even though it took three hours to get to Mandalore, it only seemed to take five minutes for me. Yoli tapped on my shoulder, "Come on, we'd better get into our Holo-Disguises." I nodded and followed her into the back part of the ship.

I grabbed my device and smashed into the ground at my feet. I selected a human with blonde hair by the name of Raine Jaison. We all left the ship in small groups, not wanting to draw attention by all of us walking together. I got onto the Raxus bound transport. I sat down next to Riyo and Yoli and prepared for the jump to hyperspace.

**Sorry it's kind of short. Chapters will get longer. I need ideas for later on, so please submit them. READ AND RESPOND!**


	3. Arrival

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I really didn't think I would get any. Shadows Under the Moon, this is for you! READ AND RESPOND! By the way, I forgot to mention, absolutely NOTHING belongs to me. Except for the characters Emmeline and I made up. It all belongs to George Lucas. And the songs belong to the artists.**

Chapter 3

I couldn't sit still during the trip. I was playing with my fingers the entire time. I was hoping I could get some sleep, but Riyo is one of the loudest sleepers you will ever hear. As we left hyperspace, Yoli gripped my hand. She was probably freaked out about the fact that there were countless Seperatist ships and blockades. I gave her a smile, but all she did was tighten her grip on my hand.

I nudged Riyo; she let out a small snort. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Riyo. We're here." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She reached under her seat and grabbed her small bag.

As we landed I finally got Yoli to let go of my hand. I walked out with Sayda and Padmé with my cloak on. Everybody else followed us, also in small groups. The Jedi had arranged for a Republic spy to pick us up in a transport. I heard someone come up behind me. "Are you Jedi Master Tano?" A mans voice asked.

I nodded. "This way." He motioned for us to follow him. He led us around a corner and we saw a transport. I pulled the hood on my cloak down and climbed inside. Soon, everybody arrived one by one. First Yoli, Rodi, and Santori. Then Anakin, Bly, and Layda. I saw Bly on his way to sit next to me, but I used the force to pull Layda over before he could get there.

We sat in silence as the transport drove away. Then I saw something that made my blood run cold. Outside the window I saw a house I had recently visited. The place where I had met a boy that made me wish the Jedi code _wasn't _in place. _Shut up, Ahsoka! _I told myself. _Don't fall for him. Attachment is forbidden!_ I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around I guess a little too quickly, because it made Sayda back up. "Whoa, Soka; are you okay?"

"Y. . . Yes of, of course. Why do you ask?" I stressed the word _Wh_y.

"Um, no reason." She said, turning her gaze to the floor. "Just curious."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

_At the House_

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sayda. "It smells like a Wampa crawled into a Bantha cave and died!"

"It looks like this place hasn't been visited for billions of rotations!" I coughed as a shower of dust exploded in front of my face.

Anakin chuckled. "We can see that, Snips."

I glared at him through the dust. "Okay, when do the younglings get here?" Hazel asked. "Because there is no way we can train toddlers in this. . ." she stopped. "Place!"

"I think they get here in five planetary rotations (five days)." Layda coughed.

Walker spoke up. "You mean we have to," he shuddered. _"Clean?"_

"Yes we do, Walker." I say, matter-of-factly. "And you can start by dusting the cobwebs."

"But, but!" Walker protested. I ignored him.

"Santori, Bly; you can clean the windows and doors." I order.

"Whatever you say, Sugar." Bly winked at me.

I raised my fist and bared my teeth, but Sayda grabbed my arm before I could break his nose. I growled at him, "Just go clean the windows, _sleemo!"_

"Griffin, Alec, and Maks, go mop the floors." They nodded and left.

"Cori, Hanson; go out to the backyard and organize and clean every single thing out there." I pointed to the back door. They left.

"Anakin," I turned towards him. "Go disinfect the walls and counters."

Anakin sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be giving _me_ orders." But he left to start his chores, anyway.

I looked at the rest of the girls. "Riyo, Layda. Get down to the basement and clean _everything!_"

They both bowed to me, "Yes, Master."

"Okay," I began. "The rest of us will go upstairs and clean everything."

Small showers of dust exploded from our feet as we walked up the stairs. The upstairs was basically in the same state as the downstairs. Cobwebs, dust, dirt, etc. There was a total of five rooms in the upstairs portion of the house. "Ugh!" Yoli exclaimed. We all looked at her. "This is going to be so boring!"

Then I got an idea. "Not if we do it to music." We all synchronized our radios to play our song 'Dance all Nite' (which belongs to Anja).

After about three hours of mopping, dusting, and disinfecting to the rhythm, we had completely cleaned everything in the upstairs. It looked like a perfectly normal house. Four of the rooms had two beds each and the fifth room had five cribs almost like a nursery. When we went downstairs, we were surprised to see that everything looked clean and perfect. "Wow." I exclaimed. Then I felt somebody hug me from behind.

"Like our hard work, Sugar?" It was obviously Bly.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled. I kicked him and punched the back of his neck. "Do you not understand the Jedi code?"

He groaned and ran off. Sayda and I walked into the kitchen. She opened the cabinets and refrigerator. They all contained the same thing, nothing. "Okay." Sayda said. "It's a good thing we finished cleaning early, because now we need to stock up on food."

**Do you like it? Please review so I have a reason to continue!**


	4. Uh Oh

**Thank you all so so so much for the reviews! I didn't think I would get any, I also didn't think that anybody would like it. Anyway, all other stuff aside, here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

Yoli and I left the house after a long argument with Sayda about why we need to go into town. Something about us not wanting to get our cover blown and something about Sayda saying that we don't want to starve to death. Either way, we ended up going into the city.

We both wore cloaks, and we tried our best not to look scared. "Is this what Separatists look like?" Yoli asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied. "What did you expect?"

"More Ventress' and maybe some cyborgs like Grievous." Yoli replied, pulling her cloak further over her face.

I noticed we were getting stares from other people. "Um, Yoli?" I tapped on her shoulder.

She looked at me and whispered, "Yeah?"

"Maybe we should take our cloaks off, it makes us seem mysterious." I tell.

Yoli sighed and removed her cloak as I took off mine. People's eyes moved away from us._Yay!_ I thought in triumph.

"So what are we supposed to buy, Soka?" Yoli asked me.

"All Sayda said was 'fruit' so I guess we just buy fruit." I reply.

"Oh, okay." Yoli said. "You know, the market here is much nicer than the one on Coruscant."

I nodded in agreement. _The boys are cuter, too._ I thought. _Shut up, Ahsoka! _My head screamed at me.

Yoli spotted a fruit stand and ran over with credits. I just stayed where I was and surveyed the area. It was all just regular people living their normal lives. Then I saw something that made my breath hitch and heart stop. About forty yards away from me, stood a human boy that I was familiar with. About forty yards away, stood Lux Bonteri.


	5. A Disturbance

**I will never come close to expressing how thankful I am for all of the reviews. And yes, I know that last chapter was short, but it was supposed to be. Anyway, without further ado, chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Impulsively, I dove behind a couple of crates. I had to crouch against the floor so that my montrals wouldn't show. Then Yoli reappeared, "Ahsoka? Ahsoka, where are you?" She said this, in my opinion, _way _too loudly.

When I thought the timing was right, I grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to me. "Ahsoka!" She shrieked.

"Shut up!" I hissed. She seemed to get the message that something was wrong and got quiet quick.

"Look over, what do you see?" I whispered.

Yoli poked her head over the side of the crate. "Um, people shopping, a little girl with her mother by the looks of it, and a boy with brown hair." I grunted in frustration, _please leave! _"And he's coming this way."

I widened my eyes. "What?"

"There is a boy with brown hair coming over here." She repeated.

I frantically searched the area. My eyes settled on an open crate about two feet away, I dove inside and shut it.

I then heard Lux's voice, "Excuse me, ma'am?" I guessed he was talking to Yoli.

"Um, yes." She replied warily.

"Have you seen a Togruta around here?" He asked. My breath hitched. "She has orange skin and blue eyes. Her name is Ahsoka."

"No, no I haven't. I don't know any Togrutas." Yoli replied a little too quickly.

"Oh, I see." He sounded upset. "I'm sorry to bother you."

After about two minutes, I heard Yoli say, "Ahsoka, you can come out now."

I crawled out of the crate and stood up. Then Yoli got in my face, "Why does a Seperatist know your name? And why was he looking for you."

I backed away from Yoli. I sighed and told her the story about Lux and what happened when I was on Raxus the first time. I decided to leave out how I feel about him, though.

"Ahsoka! Why didn't you tell me, or Sayda?" She demanded.

I sighed, "I don't know." We went back to the house in silence.

Lux POV

Truthfully, I was upset. I was just in town shopping for food, when I hear someone scream, "Ahsoka!" _Ahsoka_. I thought.

The gorgeous Togruta that I instantly fell in love with the first time I laid my eyes on her.

Even though it had only been two weeks since I last saw her, I was already ripping apart. When I heard her name I thought I would get to see her again. It hurt when I found that she wasn't there. But there was something strange about the blonde girl. I silently followed her. And I saw something that made my heart skip a beat, I saw Ahsoka Tano.

Sayda POV

I was meditating. The Force had shown me nothing, and then I saw something disturbing. I saw a strange boy following Ahsoka and Yoli. I ran down the stairs and found Rodi, Padmé, Hazel, Riyo, and Layda. I whispered to them, "Incoming." We left the house and went to the front yard. We gripped our lightsabers and prepared for a fight.

**What do you think? Not my best work, but whatever. I wrote this in like; thirty minutes so cut me some slack. By the way "Incoming" means get ready for a fight.**


	6. Sayda is Crazy

**I will do my best update every day or so. Thank you for the reviews. Stilwater Rundeepo, this chapter is for you.**

Chapter 6

Sayda POV

I'm not sure what was worse. Sending seventeen Jedi to a Seperatist planet, or the fact that my best friend was being stalked by a freak. I tried to look like I was tending to the flowers in the front yard, but I kept my lightsaber in my hand. Riyo and Layda were flipping across the yard; they were also keeping their lightsabers close at hand. Hazel was dreamily picking flowers, hiding her lightsaber in a bouquet she had recently made. Rodi and Padmé lay on their backs staring at the sky. It wasn't long before Yoli and Ahsoka came into view. I stood up, hiding my lightsaber behind my back, "Hey, Ahsoka."

"Um, hi Sayda." She said this with a distant look in her eye.

"Uh, did you guys get the fruit?" I asked, scanning the area around them.

Yoli stepped forward and held out a bag, "Yes."

"Good," I walked towards them.

Riyo and Layda had stopped doing flips and looked at me. Hazel was still clutching her flowers, but she was now watching me with concern. Rodi and Padmé now stood back to back gripping their lightsabers. "Did you see anything _suspicious_ in town?" I asked as I checked a bush.

"Sayda, what are you doing?" Yoli asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I replied as I looked behind a tree.

"Sayda, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked. It was obvious she didn't know they were being followed.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" I replied a little too quickly. I closed my eyes and searched for life forms through The Force. There was nothing. _What? _I thought. _How can there be nothing? I just saw somebody following them._

I sighed. "Come on, let's go inside."

Lux POV

I didn't move. I was hiding in a bush, watching some girl who goes by the name of Sayda search the area.

I couldn't let her find me. It was obvious she was a Jedi, so when she closed her eyes I ran for it.

_I'll get to you somehow Ahsoka._ I promised myself, _I swear it._

Ahsoka POV

Sayda has done weird things in the pass, but this crossed the line. She might have finally lost her mind. "Sayda, can I have a word with you?" I asked her.

She grinned, "Of course, Master Tano." I led her to the opposite room and told her everything I told Yoli.

Sayda's jaw dropped. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Um, known world to Sayda." She blinked.

"What!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? Does Yoli know?"

"Yes, Yoli knows." I told her.

She sighed. "You just have to try to forget about that."

_If only I could,_ I thought. _If only I could._

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I never put on my sleeping robes, so I was still in my Jedi outfit. I silently left, careful not to wake up Hazel (I was forced to share a room with her). I went to the backyard. I breathed in the cool night air. I was looking into a small pond when I heard a familiar voice, "Ahsoka?"

**I'll let you guys guess whose voice it is. I need help with the end of the story, so please tell me!**


	7. The Younglings

**Thank you so much AhsokaTano99, you have inspired me to keep writing. By the way, thanks for thinking my profile is funny SnippittySnips. Here's chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

Lux POV

I don't want to say I was following Ahsoka, but I was lying in wait in her backyard. _Ahsoka, please come outside. _I thought/begged. I shivered and moved further into the bush I was hiding in. Then I heard footsteps.

I looked through a gap in the leaves and saw two glowing, luminous sky blue eyes. Luckily, they didn't seem to be directed at me. _Ahsoka._ I thought.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw the beautiful Togruta I never thought I would see again. She continued walking down the path. I quietly got out of my bush and followed her. She came to a stop near a pond. I stepped out of the shadows behind her and spoke, "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka POV

I turned around. I could barely make out the shape of a human figure. "Lux?" I said this hopefully.

"Hey, Ahsoka." The figure replied.

I rushed forward and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first, but then he started hugging me back. "I've missed you, Ahsoka."

I held back tears, "I've missed you, too."

He pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders. "I thought I'd never see you again."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Same here."

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Then I saw the lights turn on in the house. I turned to Lux, "You have to leave. They can't see you."

"What? Who's _'They'_? What's going on?" He asked.

"My friends, the other Jedi." I said.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

"Yes, meet me at the market in town tomorrow. I will explain everything." I answered.

"Okay, goodbye." In an instant, he was gone.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up with a stiff feeling in my neck. Then I remembered last night. I squealed in excitement. _I get to see Lux today._

I got up and went downstairs. Everybody was already there. They were either in the kitchen or living room. Anakin walked up to me, "Hey, Snips." He greeted. "I was about to come up and see if you were still alive."

"Haha, so funny." I replied sarcastically.

Rodi walked up to me, "You ready, Ahsoka?"

"For what?" I asked.

"The younglings, they get here today." She replied. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Of course I didn't forget." I replied hastily. _Today! I thought they got here tomorrow! What if I don't get to see Lux?_

Rodi glared at me, "Just be ready."

We were awaiting the arrival of the younglings. We all stood single file in the front yard. A transport appeared in the distance and stopped in front of the house. Five two-foot tall cloaked figures got out of the transport. They all stood single file in front of us. They took off their cloaks simultaneously. There was a boy with black hair and blue eyes and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. The rest were girls. One with black hair and brown eyes, another with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the last one, who was also the smallest one, was a Togruta. She had red skin, white markings, and purple eyes. She could have passed for young Shaak Ti.

The blonde boy spoke first, "I'm El Lis Prane."

The other boy went next, "I'm Darius Wenton."

The black-haired girl lifted her head and spoke in a clear voice, "I'm Amaria Phalen."

The blonde girl spoke, "I'm Zo Carriss."

The little Togruta spoke in a tiny voice, "I'm Farrah Janelle."

"It is very nice to meet all of you." I greeted. "I am Ahsoka Tano."

"I am Sayda Mundi."

"I am Yoli Shay."

I sat in silence as everybody introduced themselves. I felt someone staring at me and was surprised to see it was the little Togruta girl, Farrah, staring at me. I gave her smile. She grinned happily at me. When I realized everybody had been introduced, I spoke. "We will be your teachers for the next few rotations."

Padmé spoke next, "You will be assigned to your own masters or master. El Lis, you will be trained by Anakin, Cori, Maks, Hanson, and Alec. Darius, you will be trained by Bly, Walker, Santori, and Griffin."

"Whatever you say, Sweetie." Maks winked at her.

Padmé groaned, but continued. "Amaria, you will be trained by Hazel, Layda, and I. Zo; you will be trained by Rodi, Sayda, Yoli, and Riyo. Ahsoka, I trust you can train Farrah by yourself?"

I wasn't really paying attention. Then I realized Padmé was staring at me. "Oh, yes. Yes I can." _No I can't!_

"Good." Padmé concluded. "Is everybody clear?"

Since nobody objected, I guess Padmé assumed we were clear.

Sayda stepped forward. "You will do as your Masters instruct you. Now come, I'll show you to your room."

I sulked as I followed everybody else into the house. _I'm sorry Lux, I'll meet you somehow._

Lux POV

I had been waiting for so long, I finally just went home. I didn't want to believe Ahsoka had stood me up, so I assumed she had something important to do.

I couldn't concentrate on anything; all I could think about was Ahsoka. The way her eyes glowed that beautiful shade of blue. The way her smile could brighten anyone's day. How beautiful and interesting she was. I could go on and on, but you get the idea.

I didn't understand it. I had hardly had any contact with her when she was here last. She only spoke with me about three or four times. Yet I had strong feelings for her. I had never felt this way about anyone. Is it concern for her? No, that's not it. Is it fear for her? Definitely not. It was a strange feeling. One that gave me a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach, one that made me want to be with her every second of my life, one that I would soon realize was love.


	8. Sneaking Out

**Okay, I just finished a huge text fight with Emmeline about how she doesn't like me using the data in the Clone Wars Era. And I had nothing better to do, so here's chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

Ahsoka POV

Farrah kept glancing at me on our way through the house. The Jedi Knights and I were giving them a tour. It was so boring and pointless, I think the younglings would have found the kitchen; if not, just let them starve to death (kidding, I'm not that harsh). I still couldn't get over how small Farrah was. The other younglings looked to be about two and a half feet tall. She was about two feet even. She had small hands and big purple eyes. _She's a lot like me._ I thought to myself. I was, and am, the smallest of most Togrutas my age. Farrah smiled at me again, and as much as I hate to admit it, she was adorable. I walked beside Sayda during the tour. In front of us were Rodi and Riyo. The blonde girl, Zo, tugged on Rodi's dress. Rodi looked down at her with a frown on her face, "Can I hold your hand?" Zo asked.

I thought it was cute, but Rodi's face turned red and she scolded, "No!" In a very rude tone.

I expected Zo to start crying, but she just looked down and Riyo the same question. "Of course you can, Sweetie." Riyo cooed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Zo was pretty cute, too. She had on a little blue dress stenciled with red flowers. Her shoes were ballet flats and her hair was pretty long and in a single braid. Amaria, at first glance, looked kind of stuck up. Her hair was in a ponytail tied with a blue ribbon; she wore a blue frilly dress with white lace and had on ballet flats as well. Farrah had flowers stenciled where her forehead and montrals met. She was wearing a little gray dress that had elbow-length sleeves with white lace on the cuffs. It was a V-neck and she also wore gray boots that were a little too big on her. She was obviously trying to look grown up. She must have come to the conclusion that she was the smallest. It made her look unique in a weird sort of way.

When the tour finished, I was planning to sneak out so I could find Lux, but then Padmé said the last thing I wanted to hear. "Now younglings, you will each spend some quality time with your Masters, or Master in Farrah's case, to get to know each other better."

_Really, Padmé? _I thought angrily. _Really?_

I forced myself to smile. Farrah smiled back. "Come on, Farrah." I held out my hand and she took it with a smile on her face. _Force, this girl smiles a lot._ "Let's go out to the backyard."

"Okay, Master." Her voice was so small and high-pitched. I led her out the door and down to the pond I had been at last night. I sat down in the grass, cross legged, as Farrah got down on her stomach and rested her head in her hands.

It was silent for a while, and then I realized that she was expecting me to say something. "Oh, uh." I stuttered. "Well, I'm a member of The Jedi Knights. . . "

"Oh, I love The Jedi Knights. You are an amazing singer." She interrupted.

"Oh, well, thank you. Sayda Mundi is my best friend, Riyo Chuchi is my Padawan. My favorite color is orange, and my Master was Anakin Skywalker."

Farrah blinked. "My favorite color is blue, my best friend is Jada Valoe, and she's back at the temple. And I like to climb things."

"Interesting." I commented. "Do you have a lightsaber?"

"Yep." She pulled a lightsaber out from under her cloak; she ignited it to reveal it was a bright shade of blue.

"Very nice." I smiled.

"May I see your lightsaber?" She asked me, putting hers away.

I nodded and stood up. I grabbed my lightsabers and ignited the two different shades of green as I held them at reverse angle in my hands. "Wow." Farrah said, exhilarated.

I smiled and winked at her as I put my lightsabers back on my belt.

Farrah yawned, and I had an idea. "Are you tired, Farrah?"

She nodded sheepishly, "A little."

"Do you want to take a nap?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. It's not that I didn't want to be around her, it's just that I wanted to see Lux even more.

"Can I?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, come on. I will take you to the nursery." I led her inside and upstairs. She fell asleep almost as soon as she hit her bed.

I silently left the room and went to find Sayda. She was in the living room with Zo, Rodi, Riyo, and Yoli. I cleared my throat, "Sayda?"

She looked up, "Yes, Ahsoka?"

"I'm going into town to get the feel of the area." I told her.

"Okay, be careful." She dismissed me and turned her attention back to Zo.

I left the house and rented a speeder at a shop near the house. I knew where I was going; I just didn't know if I would find what I was looking for. I was making the assumption that Lux still lived where he did last time I visited him. I eventually came upon the Bonteri residence. I left the speeder and walked up the steps, I hesitated before knocking on the door. The door barely opened, and then a hand flew out, grabbed my arm, and pulled me inside. I couldn't process what had happened because it happened too quickly; it took me about five seconds to realize that Lux was hugging me. He pulled back and looked at me, "Ahsoka, what are you doing? Why didn't you meet me earlier? Why are you on Raxus in the first place?"

"Lux, slow down. I'll explain everything, is there someplace we can talk?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Yes of course." He led me to the rose garden where we had first talked to each other. He sat down at the gazebo and motioned for me to sit next to him.

I sat down and sighed. "Okay, the reason I'm here is because some of the other Jedi and I were sent here to train some very force sensitive younglings. And I didn't show up earlier because the younglings got here sooner than expected."

Lux took a deep breath, "Okay that clears some things up. But why did you come here to visit me?"

"Because I really wanted to see you." I confessed.

"It's okay; if I didn't see you in the next few days I probably would have come back." He smiled.

I was going to reply, and then I realized something. "Where's your mother?"

Lux's expression turned sad as he looked at the floor. "She died last week."

"Oh," I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he turned to me and smiled weakly. "You couldn't have known."

"So," he began, changing the subject. "Who are your Jedi friends?"

I smiled; glad that he had asked that question. "There are my best friends Sayda and Yoli; the Padawans, Riyo and Layda. That leaves Padmé, Rodi and Hazel."

"Yoli was the one that was with you in the market, right?" Lux asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's her."

I noticed that the sun had gotten lower in the sky, "Lux, I have to go."

"What? So soon?" Lux asked quickly.

"I'm on a time limit; I have to go before they realize I've been gone too long." I headed back into the house and to the front door.

Lux stopped me before I could open the door though, "When will I get to see you again?"

"Tomorrow." I decided. "Meet me at the market. I promise I will be there this time."

Lux looked like he was going to say something, then he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he closed the door. I touched the spot on my cheek his lips had recently touched. A smile spread across my face, and I didn't stop smiling until I walked through the door to the house.

"Ahsoka! Where have you been?" Sayda demanded.

I sighed and prepared to tell another one of my clever lies (sarcasm).

Lux POV

_Oh Force! Why did I do that!_ My head screamed at me. Why did I kiss Ahsoka? Oh Force, she'll probably never forgive me. But it's not like I could help myself, I really liked Ahsoka. So that made it okay, right?

**What do you think? The next chapter will be when Lux and Bly meet! Read and Respond.**


	9. They Meet

**Thank you for the reviews, prepare for Bly and Lux to meet. . .**

Chapter 9

I slept the best I had in ages last night. I had the satisfaction of knowing I would see Lux again, and he kissed me! I was still overjoyed about that. I woke up and went downstairs into the kitchen. Hazel appeared to be mixing something together in a bowl, and Sayda was sitting at the counter looking a data pad. Anakin was in the living room with Santori, they appeared to meditating with their eyes closed. "Good morning," I greeted cheerily.

"Good morning, Master Tano." Hazel smiled at me.

"Hey, Soka." Sayda said, not looking up from her data pad.

Santori opened his eyes and came into the kitchen. "Hey, Ahsoka."

"Morning, Santori." I greeted. Santori was my best friend out of all the guys. He and I have been friends for a long time.

"What are you so happy about, Snips?" I turned to see Anakin standing with his arms crossed.

"Oh, uh, I just think it's interesting that we get to train the next generation of Jedi." I said this enthusiastically.

Anakin blinked, "Whatever."

I shrugged and noticed Yoli walking down the stairs; she jumped over the last ten stairs, and didn't stick the landing. I rushed over to her, "Are you okay, Yoli?"

Yoli groaned, "Oh, yeah. I meant to do that."

I rolled my eyes and helped her to the kitchen.

Right when Yoli sat down, I heard Rodi from upstairs, "Oh my God!"

I looked at Hazel, "What's her problem?"

Hazel put the bowl down on the counter and shrugged, "Beats me."

Rodi yelled again, "Everybody get up here!"

Sayda and I exchanged looks that read, "She's finally lost it." But we walked up the stairs anyway.

We found Rodi standing in the nursery. I saw Farrah, El Lis, Darius, and Amaria sawing logs, but I didn't see Zo anywhere. "Rodi. . ." I began. "Where's Zo?"

Rodi turned around and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I don't know." She sniffled.

"Why are you so upset?" Yoli asked her.

"Because I'm the reason she's gone!" Rodi screamed.

"What are you saying?" I turned to see Padmé standing by the door with wide eyes.

"She woke me up last night because she had had a nightmare." Rodi sniffled. "I sort of yelled at her to never bother me again."

"Rodi!" Layda screamed, suddenly in the room. _Whoa,_ I thought. _Where did she come from?_

"I'm so sorry." Rodi apologized, staring at the floor.

"Guys, stop it. What Rodi did doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we find Zo." I stepped in to defend Rodi. She looked at me and mouthed, "Thank you."

"Master's right." Riyo said. _When did she get here? _I thought. _I think I'm losing my mind._

"Then we need to split up and find her." Sayda announced.

"I'll go into town to look for her." I offered.

I turned to leave, but Sayda stopped me, "Oh no you don't."

I turned to face her, "What?"

"You are not going to town to disappear for hours on end." Sayda said. "So, Bly will go with you."

"What!" I screamed. "You can't send me somewhere with Bly!"

"Deal with it!" Sayda yelled. "Bly, make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"You got it." He told Sayda. Then he winked at me.

I looked at Sayda. _I'm going to kill her._ I thought.

Bly walked over to me and said, "Come on, Sugar. Let's go find the youngling."

He started to put his arm around me, but I moved away faster then he could blink. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Don't be like that, Sugar." Bly said in a delusional tone.

"Excuse me? I will be like that. Don't even talk to me. You need to get it through your head that I don't and never will like you! I plan on staying loyal to the Jedi Code." I tried to say that last line convincingly. Then I got an idea, "Can I take Farrah with me?"

"Why?" Sayda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It will be good for her training if she learns how to find somebody through the Force." I replied.

"Good idea, Ahsoka." Sayda complimented.

"Thanks." I replied. The real reason I wanted Farrah to come is so I wouldn't be alone with Bly. At least Farrah would know to report him if he tried anything stupid.

As we left the house, I made sure to stay in front of Bly. I was holding Farrah in my arms. "Okay, Farrah." I began.

She looked up at me, "Yes, Master?"

"If anybody asks, you're my daughter." I told her.

"Um, okay. What about Master Bly?" She asked.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know him." I told her.

Farrah giggled and we walked the rest of the way into the town. When we got to an uncrowded area, I decided to set my plan in motion. "Bly," I said dreamily, batting my eyelashes.

"Yes, Sugar?" Bly replied. It was taking all of my willpower not to slap him for calling me "Sugar."

"You go look for Zo in the downtown area, Farrah and I will check uptown." I continued to bat me eyelashes.

"Sure thing, Sugar." _Control, Ahsoka. _I told myself. Bly walked off in the opposite direction.

I set Farrah down on the ground and cleared my throat, "Okay, Farrah. I'm going to tell you something that you can not tell _anyone_."

Farrah nodded, and I continued. "I have a Seperatist friend, and I think he can help us find Zo since he knows the area."

"How do you have a Seperatist friend?" Farrah asked.

"That is not important; all that matters right now is that we find Zo." I told her. Luckily, Farrah didn't argue. I picked Farrah up again and began searching for Lux.

"Ahsoka?" I heard a boy's voice call. I turned around to see Lux running towards me.

"Lux," I began. "I need your help."

Lux seemed to have noticed Farrah. "Who's this?"

"Oh," I said, putting Farrah on the ground in front of Lux. "Lux, this is Farrah. She is one of the younglings that I told you about."

"He knows you're a Jedi?" Farrah turned to me.

I held up my lightsabers, "Yes, Farrah. He knows."

"He'll turn us in!" Farrah yelled. She started to hyperventilate.

"Farrah, calm down. He won't turn us in." I assured her. She began to slow down her breathing rate.

"I won't turn you in." Lux told her. "Ahsoka is a good friend of mine."

I felt my montrals darken in color. "Lux," I began. "We need your help."

Lux's face became grim, "What's wrong?"

I exchanged glancing with Farrah before I spoke, "One of the younglings has gone missing, and we need your help to find her."

"Why do you need me?" He asked. "Can't you sense where she is?"

I sighed;_ I just had this conversation with Senator Chuchi._ I thought. "It's not just something I can turn on or off. And we need your help because you know the area."

Lux straightened, "I'm happy to help."

I grinned and then got down on my knees to face Farrah at eyelevel. "Farrah, I have something for you to do."

Farrah seemed happy about this, "Yes, Master?"

"I need you to walk around the city and look for in places me and the others can't." I told her. "If anybody asks who you are, say that you are playing hide-and-seek with your friend. If you run into Bly, run away as fast as you can and come find me. If you run into any trouble and you can't find me, run back to the house and don't stop until you get there."

Farrah nodded, "Yes, Master." Farrah ran off.

"Who's Bly?" I turned to face Lux.

"Oh," I began. "He's. . ."

"Ahsoka." A lump formed in my throat as I turned around to face Bly. "What are you doing with a Seperatist?"

I opened my mouth to answer but no sound came out. Then Lux stepped forward, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ahsoka's boyfriend, who are you?" Bly shot back.

"You are not my boyfriend Bly!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't deny it, Sugar." Bly said with a sneer on his face.

I Force dashed over to him and got in his face. "I will deny it, because it's not true! And get this through you head, I am not, and never will be your Sugar!"

Then Bly did something that I never would have thought for him to do, he hit the side of my lekku. I fell over onto the ground in pain. "Don't yell at me like that, Ms. Tano." Bly said in a cruel voice.

I could barely hear him, my vision was blurry. Lux stepped forward in front of Bly, "Never do that again!" He yelled.

"Or what?" Bly asked.

"Or this!" Lux punched Bly in the throat.

Bly fell backwards, but quickly recovered and punched Lux in the nose. I tried to get up, but I quickly fell back over. Then I heard quiet. I found the strength to turn my head and I saw Bly Force choking Lux. I fought the excruciating pain as I stood up; I Force pushed Bly into the nearest wall, forcing him to drop Lux. I fell back onto the ground. "Ahsoka!" Lux yelled as he ran over to me.

"Master!" I recognized Farrah's small voice. "What happened to her?" She asked Lux.

"Bly hit her lekku." Lux replied as he helped me stand up.

Farrah gasped, "How dare he? That hurts a lot!" Those words sounded funny coming out of Farrah.

My vision began to clear. "Lux? Farrah?" I asked.

"I'm here, Master." Farrah replied.

"You'll be okay, Ahsoka." Lux told me.

I nodded. The pain in my head had diminished, so I started walking on my own. I discovered that Bly was gone, so that was one less thing for me to thing about. "Farrah, did you find Zo?" I asked.

"No." Farrah confessed. "But I know where she is."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in a building nearby. She was found by bounty hunters and is being held there." Farrah said.

Great_. _I thought. _That's just what we need._

"We need to go find her." I announced.

"Whatever needs to be done I'll help." Lux said.

"Let's go!" Farrah squealed.

The building was very close. Farrah went through the front door because she was small enough to get by without being noticed. Lux and I went through the vent system. I flipped into an empty room and Lux fell into the room. "Nice landing." I joked.

"Hahaha, very funny." Lux said as he got off of the floor.

I opened the door quietly and moved quickly and silently down the hall. I stopped and peered around the side of a wall. I saw three mercenaries with blasters and I saw Zo in a small cage in the corner.

I turned to Lux, "I'll distract the bounty hunters, you have to get Zo out of here."

"What about you?" Lux asked. He sounded concerned.

"I'll be fine." I gripped my lightsabers and turned to face the bounty hunters.

But Lux grabbed my hand, spun me around, and kissed me. I couldn't move, it felt like I was frozen. After about fifteen seconds, he pulled away and said, "Be careful." Then he walked away to get Zo.

For a minute, I couldn't move. I was both scared and excited. I turned the corner and ignited my lightsabers, "You have something of mine." I said in a serious voice, "And I want it back!"

I slashed at the bounty hunters until they were no more. I turned around and saw Lux with Zo and Farrah. I ran and hugged Zo, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Thank you for finding me." Zo replied.

"Farrah, I'm so proud of you!" I hugged Farrah.

"Thank you, Master." Farrah said with a smile.

Then I tackled Lux in a hug, "Thank you so much!"

Lux hugged me back, "You're welcome."

Lux escorted us back to the house. Zo and Farrah went inside. I stayed with Lux, "Thank you." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I was confused, "For what?"

"For kissing you, I shouldn't have done that. I hope you can forgive me." Lux looked at the floor.

I didn't know what to tell him. I was actually happy about it. Then I knew what to do. I lifted Lux's chin and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on his chest. We pulled apart. "I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. Then I went inside, leaving him at the door.

**What do you think? I think this is my best chapter so far. I have writers block and don't know what to do next, so please submit any ideas you might have for me. Read and respond!**


	10. She Knows

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. Thanks for reviewing yumirushii13, and thank you so much for the idea StarWarsRocksMySocks. Here's Chapter 10.**

Chapter 10

_What did I just do?_ I asked myself. _I think I have broken the Jedi Code._ I groaned and slumped to the floor. _Oh my God, what is wrong with me?_ I stood up and went to the living room. As soon as I stepped through the doorway, I was attacked by Hazel in a hug. "I can't believe you found her! We cannot thank you enough!"

"Okay, Hazel." I said trying to get her to let go. "Retract your grip."

"Oh, sorry." She pulled away and apologized. "Thanks." She playfully punched my arm.

"Nice job, Ahsoka." Sayda said as she respectfully bowed to me with a grin on her face.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Rodi. "I cannot thank you enough."

I shrugged, "What are friends for?"

I noticed that Farrah was standing by my leg. "But I can't take all the credit." I continued. "If it wasn't for Farrah, we never would have found Zo."

I picked Farrah up. She looked jittery and refused to meet my gaze. "Thank you, Master."

Layda walked up to Farrah, "Oh, you're so cute!"

Farrah attempted to glare at Layda, "Don't call me cute."

Layda looked at me, "Oh my God, she is so adorable." Luckily she walked away before Farrah could say anything else.

"Good job, Snips." I heard Anakin behind me.

"Thanks, Anakin." I replied.

He sighed, "I will never get used to you calling me _Anakin_ and not _Master_."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Skyguy."

The night was going pretty well until I saw Bly, then I went to bed.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up with a sense of anxiety. I got up and got dressed immediately, noticing that Hazel wasn't in the room. I went downstairs to see Santori staring at Rodi (who was talking to Yoli and Padmé). Sayda was still looking at her data pad. Hazel was showing Layda something with the cabinets, and Riyo was chopping something on the counter. Anakin was in the corner watching everything. Farrah was on the counter kicking her feet and playing with a spoon. "Hello, everybody." I greeted.

"Hello, Master." Farrah and Riyo said in unison.

I walked over to Santori and thumped him in the head. "Don't stare, it's impolite."

"So you had to thump me?" Santori asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" I retorted.

He thought about that, "You could flash me?" He smiled.

I pushed him playfully, "Not on your life."

He shrugged I'm not that kind of person, anyways."

I knew he was right. He's not that kind of person, "So, how's Darius?" I asked.

"He's pretty cool." Santori replied. "He has some trouble turning his lightsaber on, but other than that he's okay. How's Farrah."

"She's pretty interesting." I replied. "She smiles a lot, though."

"She likes spoons, too." Santori pointed to her on the counter. She was now gnawing on the spoon.

I laughed. "I guess so."

I walked over to Farrah, "Farrah?" I asked.

She looked up, continuing to gnaw on the spoon. My guess is that she was teething.

"Do you want to start your training now?" I asked. "If we get an early start you can do what you want this afternoon."

Farrah nodded, took the spoon out of her mouth, and jumped off of the counter. I led her back outside.

I sat down across from her in the grass. "We can either work on gymnastics or lightsaber techniques."

"Um, can we do gymnastics, Master?" Farrah said, not meeting my gaze. She had been acting strange ever since we got back to the house.

"Yes we can." I replied. "You said you liked to climb things right?"

Farrah nodded, glancing off to the side.

She was acting really strange. _Maybe something is bothering her?_ I thought. I pointed to a tree, "I want you to climb that tree, jump off of the top, do at least one flip, and land on your feet."

Farrah nodded, still not meeting my gaze. She ran over to the base of the tree, and scrambled up to the top. She jumped, curled herself into a ball, and did three flips before sticking the landing. I clapped. "Thank you, Master." Farrah said, staring at the floor.

I walked over to her. "Farrah, I can sense something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

Farrah sighed, "Are you attached to Lux?" She asked.

"Of course not." I lied. "Why do you ask?"

"You're lying, Master." Farrah said.

"I assure you, I am not lying." I replied, trying to sound convincing.

"I saw you kiss him, Master!" Farrah blurted.

I was shocked. _She saw me? _I thought.

"Farrah," I began. "You cannot tell _anyone!_"

"Its okay, Master." Farrah assured. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Now you." Farrah said.

"What?" I asked.

"Now you do some gymnastics." Farrah said.

"Okay." I stood up. Made sure there was open space behind me, and then I did three back flips, landing the last one in a handstand.

Farrah stood up and clapped. "My turn!" She squealed. Farrah did a back hand spring and land on her toes.

I knew it was my turn. I did a series of walkovers and flips before landing in the splits. "Wow." Farrah said. "I hope I'll be as good as you one day."

I patted her head, "You will be. You'll probably be even better."

She perked up at that, "You think so?"

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I know so."

**What do you think of it? I thought is was okay. I really don't know what to do next, so now I really need help. I will make Lux and the girls meet eventually, I just don't want to do it too soon. Read and Respond!**


	11. Sister Time

**Here's chapter 11. Sorry if it's not any good. I have writers block.**

Chapter 11

It's been about two weeks since we got to Raxus, and I've been meeting with Lux almost everyday. Farrah is doing great with her training, so are the other younglings. Lux and I haven't said anything about the kiss since it happened. But he said he would show me around the city tonight, so that's something to look forward to.

I woke up feeling stiff, but happy. I put on my Jedi outfit and attached my lightsabers to my belt and then I went downstairs. I only saw Sayda, Hazel, Zo, Farrah, and Amaria. "Hey, Sayda." I leaned on the counter.

"Hey, Ahsoka." Sayda replied.

I picked up Farrah and poked her stomach, making her laugh. "Hey, Sayda? Can I take Farrah shopping?"

Hazel looked at me like I had two sets of Montrals, "Why do you want to go shopping?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not for me, it's for Farrah. Her clothes are too big."

"Hey!" Farrah crossed her arms. But I ignored her.

"Okay, fine." Sayda waved her hand in dismissal. I set my lightsabers on the counter along with Farrah's, and then I left the house.

I set Farrah down. "My clothes aren't too big." Farrah argued.

"Yes they are, Farrah. Your boots fall off almost every time you take a step." I crossed my arms.

"Fine." Farrah was pouting, but she followed me into town anyways.

I found a nearby store and walked inside. I found a clothing rack with small dresses that looked like they would fit Farrah. "That's a pretty color." Farrah said, pointing to a golden yellow dress.

I took it off the rack and handed it to her. "Go try it on."

Farrah took the dress and ran into the dressing room, about one minute later she came back out wearing the strapless dress and a black half-jacket. "It's a really pretty color."

I bent down and tapped her nose, "Is the color all you care about?"

"It's the color that appeals to me." Farrah said.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Now you need new shoes."

Farrah sighed, "Okay."

"Why don't you go look?" I said, motioning towards a selecting of shoes. Farrah waddled off.

She came back a few seconds later with a pair of black boots. "Try them on." I said.

She sat down and pulled the boots on. She stood up and started to walk around. "They fit pretty well."

"Okay." I said picking up the dress and the shoes. "I will buy you these."

I walked over to the counter and paid for them, and then we left for the house. "Thank you, Master." Farrah said with a smile.

"You're welcome." I replied.

**I'm so sorry about the long wait, I've had writers block for a really long time and nobody would review or give me ideas, so that is why this chapter is sketchy. And sorry that it's really short, it literally took me two weeks to write this tiny little chapter, that's how bad my writers block is. Please Read and Respond! I need help desperately!**


	12. Better Than Revenge

**Thank you for the idea random guest, thank you so much! Even though I don't know who you are. Here's chapter 12 of Back to Raxus.**

Chapter 12

I was looking in the mirror of mine and Hazel's shared room, making sure my outfit was straight and that there were no wrinkles in it. I straightened my headdress and made sure my lekku fell perfectly over my shoulders. I was about to meet Lux in town and I wanted to look nice. When I decided that I looked presentable, I ran downstairs and told Sayda I was going out then ran out the door before anybody could say anything.

When the house was no longer in view, I slowed my pace and began walking. I was walking through the streets when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lux, "Hey!" I said playfully as I punched his arm.

"What was that for?" Lux asked.

"For sneaking up on me." I said.

Lux shrugged, "Fair enough."

I laughed. Then Lux took my hand. I got a warm feeling inside. "Come on." Lux said. "I want to show you something."

Lux and I walked hand in hand through the town until it passed us by. Then Lux stopped, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes; I want it to be a surprise." I hesitated, but I eventually closed my eyes.

He didn't let go of my hand as he led me along. After about five minutes, he stopped. "Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw. We were standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting, creating a variety of beautiful colors reflecting off of the water. "Lux, it's beautiful."

"So are you." Lux said.

I turned around to look at him. He walked forward and took my hands in his. "Ahsoka, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now."

I looked into his eyes, "Yes, Lux?"

Lux moved closer, butterflies appeared in my stomach. "Ahsoka, I love you."

I became paralyzed. _He loves me? _I knew just how to respond. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. We pulled apart, "I love you, too, Lux."

Lux smiled and kissed me again, but this one was shorter. "There's one more thing we have to do, though." I said pulling away.

"What's that?" Lux asked.

"We need to get back at Bly." I said.

"I couldn't agree more. But how do we do that?" Lux asked, taking my hand again.

"Don't worry." I said. "I have a plan."

_The Next Day_

"Are you ready?" I asked Lux via communicator.

"All set." He replied.

I waited for Bly to come out of the house. Luckily, he came out sooner than I thought he would. He started walking down the path, then I stopped him. "Hey, Bly." I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Hey, Sugar." Bly said. _Control yourself, Ahsoka._

"There's something I want to tell you." I said moving closer, trying to act flirtatious.

Bly raised an eyebrow. "There's something behind you." I said.

Bly turned around and saw Lux holding a stun blaster, he fired and Bly fell to the ground.

I started laughing and so did Lux. _I love revenge._

**Still not good, but I had to get it out of the way. I already know what will happen for the rest of the story, so I should have only one chapter left to do. So please Read and Respond!**


	13. Goodbye

**Oh yeah, two in one day. I can't believe it either. Here's the final chapter in Back to Raxus.**

Chapter 13

I woke up feeling happy, but scared. If the council ever found out about Lux and I, I would be expelled, and I _cannot_ let that happen.

I walked downstairs and noticed that everybody was there. Anakin and the boys were in the living room and the girls were in the kitchen. Sayda was still looking at her data pad, but when a hologram erupted from it she fell back in surprise. It was Master Windu. "Congratulations, you have completed your mission."

"Huh?" Yoli asked.

"You have made exceptional progress with the younglings, and we feel that you should return to Coruscant immediately." Windu said.

"Will do, Master Windu." Rodi stepped in.

Windu bowed and the hologram ended. My heart sank. I would have to leave Lux. I mean, I knew it would happen eventually. But now that it was, I didn't want it to. "Everybody, go pack your things." Padmé instructed. We all nodded and went to go pack our belongings. I was sulking as I walked up the stairs. _I'm sorry, Lux._ I packed my stuff and put it downstairs.

I wanted to go say goodbye to Lux, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to experience a sad goodbye.

So I just sat in silence in the living room, waiting for everybody else to finish packing. I felt another presence in the room, I turned and saw Anakin. "Hey, Snips."

"Hey, Skyguy." I said forcing a smile.

"Can I sit?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

He sat down. "I can sense you're upset." Anakin said.

"I'm not upset, Anakin." I lied.

"I know you're lying, Ahsoka." Anakin said. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I've really grown to like it here, and I'm going to miss it."

Anakin shrugged, "That's understandable."

Santori walked into the room. "Time to go." He said.

I had to keep myself from crying as we walked towards the transport waiting for us outside the house. Everybody else was inside the transport when I heard, "Ahsoka?"

I turned around and saw Lux standing on the other side of the house. "I'll be right there." I told Sayda.

I ran over to Lux and hugged him as tightly as I could. "Ahsoka, where are you going?"

I sighed. "I'm going back to Coruscant, our mission here is complete."

"You're leaving?" Lux asked. He looked upset.

I nodded. Then Lux kissed me. I enjoyed it, because I knew it would probably be our last. We pulled apart. "I'll see you soon?" Lux asked.

I smiled weakly, "Yeah."

I hugged him one last time, and then I ran to get on the transport that would take me home.

**Sorry that the last part of the story was terrible and sorry the last few chapters were short. I jus got bored with this so I wanted to get it over with. Read and Respond!**


End file.
